barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Look at Me, I'm 3!
Look at Me, I'm 3! is the twtwentieth episode of the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot When pink and green balloons mysteriously appear, Barney tells the kids that today it's Baby Bop's 3rd birthday. He and his friends plan the presents all having to do with the number three, with a little help from The Barney Bag. From the Three Little Kittens to the Three Little Fishies and even some Number Limbo with B.J., three is everywhere. Meanwhile, Barney plans a surprise for Baby Bop with a little help from his friends. When Julie has a tiny cupcake for Baby Bop, Barney transforms it into a giant cupcake. In the end, Barney reveals the surprise he was working on. A pink tricycle! Everyone ends the episode with I Love You and continue celebrating from there. Educational Theme: The Number 3 Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Barney Bag #Look at Me, I'm Three #Three Little Kittens #Three Little Fishes #Number Limbo #Happy Birthday to You #Look at Me, I'm Three (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Trivia *Before this episode, Baby Bop was referred to as a two-year-old dinosaur since her debut in Barney In Concert. *Baby Bop still uses the same tricycle to this day (it has barely changed, except the strings on the handlebars have been removed after this episode). *In the home video Love To Read With Barney, the "I Love You" scene from this episode is shown differently than the way it originally aired. *This is the second episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, Barney, BJ, Derek, Julie, Kathy, and Tina celebrate Baby Bop's birthday with confetti. *In PBS Pledge Drive's of this episode, "Three Little Fishes" was not sung, rather cutting to a scene where Baby Bop gets her present from BJ. In addition the Barney Says segment is different that the original version. *This group (Derek, Tina, Kathy and Julie) also appeared in Peter Rabbit. *Derek wear the same clothes from Spring Shene-A-Anigans. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from The Rolling Rice Cakes. And a two hairstyles. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Spring Shene-A-Anigans. And a long hair. *Julie wear the same shirt from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts and The Alphabet Zoo and the same clothes from Making A Move! (1993 Version). And a pony tail. *The musical arrangement used in this episode were also heard in "Having Fun With Arts & Crafts", and "That's a Home to Me (episode)". *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *Three of these kids (Derek, Julie, and Tina) also appeared in The Alphabet Zoo! with Shawn and Jason. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 16 for Aired in 1995 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube!!!! (1994 Version) Part 1 to 27 for Baby Bop's Birthday Coming Soon on July 2020 on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 13 Finally in December 2019! Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes' version) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Dino Dancin' Tunes) # Tina's Tired wearing cast (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Barney's Great Adventure) # Barney Little Speckled Frogs (1992 Version) (Clip From Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio From I Just Love Bugs!) # After �� than cast the Doctor makes it better (Clip and audio from Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio from My Family’s Just Right For Me (episode) and You Are Special!) #Barney comes to life (You Are Special!) (Clip From Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio from You Are Special!) #Hopping in Balloons!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio from Barney’s Big Surprise!) #Let’s Go And balloons & Baby Bop’s birthday (Clip and audio from Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio from Barney’s Christmas Star) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Baby Bop's Surprise me! at the Party! 3 YEARS!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Trading Places!) #Baby Bop's Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Look At Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) # Barney I love you Part 21 (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from My Favorite Things! and Shopping for a Surprise!) # Barney comes to play (Numbers! Numbers!) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Numbers! Numbers!) # Barney Says Segment (Look at Me, I'm 3!) (Tiny Living Is Coming Soon.) # And remember, I Love You! (Easy Does It!'s version) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Easy Does It!) # Barney End Credits (Happy Birthday, Barney!'s version) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! # Barney Theme Song (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Sorry Too heard (Clip From It’s Your Birthday, Barney! and Audio From Look At Me, I’m 3!) # Barney Three Little Speckled Frogs (1993 version) (Clip from A Day at the Beach and Audio From Look At Me, I’m 3!) # It’s OK get angry Makes me hapy (Clip and audio from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Look At Me, I’m 3! and We’ve Got Rhythm!) # Barney comes to life (Look at Me, I'm 3!) (Clip from Barney’s Good Day, Good Night and Audio From Look At Me, I’m 3!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Mr. MacRooney comes to visit he's bringing the envelopes he's surprise!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (with the audio) and Audio from A World Of Music and Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Let's all Trade to Baby Bop and BJ! (Clip and audio from Trading Places! and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Camera Safari (episode)) # Thanks To Captain Pickles (Clip From Barney’s Sense-Sational Day! and Audio From Look At Me, I’m 3!) # Barney I love you (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from If the Shoe Fits... and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Let's Eat!) # Barney I love you Part 19 (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Barney comes to play (Look at Me, I'm 3!) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Barney Says Segment (Look at Me, I'm 3!) (Tiny Living Is Coming Soon.) # And remember, I Love You! (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from A Parade of Bikes! and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Barney End Credits (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from It's Raning, It's Pouring... and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) Gallery Yeah! for Birthday for Baby Bop!.jpg|Codfandies from Look at Me I'm 3! (episode) at the end. Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation